nemesis_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acquilina
Description Acquilina is a character in the Nemesis roleplay played by Brightpaw. She is a short-furred, lithe chocolate point Siamese with narrow ice blue eyes. She has a few scars on her right flank and is a bit underweight. Personality Quili is a bit awkward but otherwise friendly. She can be perceived as odd and sarcastic or blunt. She's pretty clever, but easily manipulated and will allow her emotions to get the best of her. Backstory Acquilina was born to a kittypet named Orchid, who had been a famous breeding and show cat in the world of Twolegs. Quili and her brother, Aleksei, were the only surviving kits of a stillborn litter. This was one of many. Because Orchid could not produce a satisfactory litter, she and her two kits were put up for adoption. The little family escaped, however, when their cage was left open. As Quili grew older, living on the streets, she grew to resent her mother. Quili was the only one who taught herself how to hunt, so she was often like a servant for Orchid in particular and grew to resent her mother. Quili had told her many times to get up and try to fend for herself, because if someday they were separated, she would surely die. But Quili's pleas never amounted to anything, and soon Quili learned to live with her silent anger. Until one day, when she was out hunting, she came to a clearing and thought she saw a shadow flitting back and forth among the undergrowth. She continued on her hunt, warily now, and just as she started to pounce on her prey a strange cat lunged for her and bit open her throat. Relationships *Violet--Acquilina knew her for a few fleeting moments before being whisked off to the next challenge, but she seemed like an interesting cat and Acquilina can only hope that Violet will make it through. (Oof Acquilina has a bit of a hard time making friends) *Aleksei--When they were kits, Orchid always favored Aleksei because he looked more promising as a breeding/show cat. Aleksei was very sympathetic for his sister and they often spent a lot of time together. Acquilina looked up to her brother. When they were kicked out, Aleksei ended up having to tend to their demanding mother and leaving Acquilina to hunt. Aleksei always tried as hard as he could to keep everyone alive, and there were many quarrels between the siblings due to the differences of their hearts. Acquilina felt that Orchid was just another mouth to feed, but Aleksei insisted upon staying with their mother, and this was the issue that most conflict centered around. * Orchid--Acquilina never spent a lot of time with her mother, who was distant, often tired, and self-centered. Orchid favored Aleksei and didn't seem to care what Acquilina did. After they were kicked out, Orchid lost all hope and refused to leave one spot in an alley. Acquilina pretty much hated her mother and wanted to leave her behind.